Linda
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Bella está segura o eso cree de que perder la virginidad con Edward, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga Alice es lo mejor, al final de cuentas ella está enamorada de él desde hacía tiempo, ¿estará dispuesto Edward a ayudarle a Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: Bella está segura o eso cree de que perder la virginidad con Edward, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga Alice es lo mejor, al final de cuentas ella está enamorada de él desde hacía tiempo, ¿estará dispuesto Edward a ayudarle a Bella?**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de S. Mayer yo solo los uso un rato para jugar con ellos en mi laca cabecita esperando que les guste.

 *** Linda ***

Una emocionada Alice se acercaba corriendo a donde la esperaba una muy paciente Bella, para que juntas fueran a la casa de la primera.

\- ¿Qué pasa Alice?, hoy estas más contenta de lo normal – dijo Bella haciendo la observación.

\- Hay Bellita y como no estarlo si hoy regresa mi hermano – dijo Alice casi brincando de la emoción.

\- ¿Quién?, ¿Emmett? – pregunto Bella tratando de no hacerse ilusiones.

\- Claro que no él llega hasta dentro de una semana, quien se adelanta es Edward – dijo Alice más que emocionada ante la idea de que regresara el hermano mayor de los Cullen.

Edward Cullen… no existen palabras que puedan describirlo tal vez se le acerque la palabra Dios, con esa mata de cabello cobrizo alborotado que en lugar de darle un aspecto descuidado o de acabarse de levantar parecía que gritara ¡acabo de tener la mejor follada de la vida!

Una mirada profunda del color de jade, capaz de derretir todo a su paso y su voz… la voz más sexi y seductora que haya alguien jamás tenido el privilegio de escuchar.

\- Bella, tierra llamando a Bella – dijo Alice pasando su mano frente al rostro de la castaña.

\- Disculpa Alice que me decías – dijo Bella saliendo momentáneamente de su trance en el que caía cada que pensaba o escuchaba el nombre de Edward.

\- Te estoy diciendo que tienes que ir a mi casa y saludar a Edward, sabes que estará encantado de tenerte y ni qué decir de Esme que todos los días me pregunta por ti, es más creo que lo hace más seguido por ti que por mí – dijo Alice continuando con su eterno parloteo.

\- No lo sé Alice, hay demasiados deberes pendientes – dijo bella tratando de salirse por la tangente.

\- Claro que Bella, tomamos las mismas asignaturas así que no me puedes dar evasivas con esa pobre escusa – Dijo Alice poniendo los brazos en jarras, dando un aspecto ligeramente intimidante.

\- Está bien Alice tu ganas, como siempre – Dijo Bella rendida antes de dar siquiera un intento de batalla que bien sabia tenía perdida.

\- Ya lo verás que nos la vamos a pasar genial – Dijo Alice dando brinquitos de hiperactividad.

\- ¿A qué hora quieres que llegue a tu casa? – Pregunto Bella preguntándose si no se metería en algún problema con Charly aunque lo dudaba.

\- Como que a qué hora, nos iremos juntas al salir del instituto y no te preocupes que le diré a Esme que hable con Charly para que te puedas quedar en casa y como es viernes te podrás quedar el sábado también y o me digas que no podrás porque sabes que Charly sale todos los sábados a pescar y tienes ropa y pijama en mi casa – dijo Alice con una sonrisita de suficiencia que dejo desarmada por completo a Bella.

\- Pues entonces todo depende de lo que diga Charly – dijo Bella rogando internamente porque se negara por primera vez en su vida y es que no sabía cómo actuar delante de Edward, no sería la primera noche que pasaría en casa de los Cullen pero sí que sería de las primeras con él en la casa.

\- Ya verás que ese no será ningún problema – dijo Alice pegada de sí misma.

Cuando las clases se terminaron ambas chicas se marcharon en el auto de Alice a la casa de la misma donde una emocionada Esme que las esperaba con la feliz noticia de que Charly había aceptado que se quedara en la casa Cullen hasta el domingo.

\- Hola Esme buenas tardes – dijo Bella apenas traspaso la puerta principal.

\- Bella cariño que bueno es verte de nuevo, no tiene mucho que he colgado con Charly y está encantado de la vida con que pases la noche en la casa, es si quieres te puedes ir hasta el domingo – dijo Esme con su característico tono maternal.

\- Mami, ¿dónde está Edward? – pregunto Alice un tanto impaciente.

\- Está en su habitación, creo que aún no termina de desempacar – dijo Esme regalándole una sonrisa a su hija.

\- Muy bien le iré a molestar un poco, ¿vienes Bella? – pregunto Alice.

\- Creo que, quieres que te ayude en algo Esme – dijo Bella retrasando el momento de volver a ver a Edward y no es que tuviera algo en contra de él, pero no sabía cómo actuar en su presencia, la ponía tan nerviosa que las manos le sudaban y de la nada se quedaba muda.

\- Claro que si cariño vamos a la cocina – dijo Esme pasando una de sus manos por los hombros de Bella y se encaminaron a la cocina.

La tarde transcurrió de manera normal, con un montón de preguntas de parte de Alice hacia Edward, la mayoría acerca de su apresurada fecha de llegada a casa, ya que él tenía planeado llegar una semana después de que llegara Emmett diciendo que les traería una sorpresa.

Por su parte Edward no soltó prenda y solo le dijo a Alice que no se metiera en sus cosas y que el motivo había sido que extrañaba demasiado a su familia y que esa era la sorpresa que les tenía planeado dar.

Alice a pesar de ser la menor de los Cullen los conocía a la perfección y sabía que Edward aunque fuera el mayor de los hermanos con cinco años más que ella, estaba un tanto triste y no quería decirle porque, aunque siempre había sido demasiado reservado.

Por otro lado conocía a Emmett un pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre que se dedicaba a verle el lado divertido a la vida, que amaba de hacer bromas y divertir a la gente que le rodeaba, pero que sabía que cuando la situación lo ameritaba mostraba la madurez y seriedad requerida.

Bella por su parte se la paso ayudando a Esme con la cena que estaba preparando para celebrar la llegada de su hijo, además de que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le daba Esme y que de vez en vez la escuchara y que la tratara como a una hija y se comportara como la madre que siempre quiso tener, pero que por desgracia le arrebataron hacia casi diez años.

El tiempo había pasado volando y solo regresaron a la realidad cuando escucharon la entrada principal ser abierta por el patriarca de la familia Cullen… Carlisle Cullen el director general del hospital de Forks, un gran hombre según palabras de la gente del pueblo y además un doctor demasiado sexy con sus hermosos y claros ojos azules y su cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, según palabras de la mayoría de las enfermeras que tenían el placer de trabajar a su lado.

\- Hola cariño buenas noches – dijo Carlisle entrando a la cocina.

\- Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital? – pregunto Esme acercándose a su marido para depositar un dulce beso de bienvenida.

\- Por fortuna fue un día tranquilo, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, hola Bella cariño ¿cómo estás? – pregunto Carlisle con amabilidad sonriéndole a Bella.

\- Hola doctor Cullen, estoy bien gracias – dijo Bella sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

\- En qué quedamos Bella – le dijo Carlisle levantando una ceja.

\- Perdón Carlisle es que aún no me acostumbro del todo – dijo Bella bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

\- Pues ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres nos conocemos de hace años y aquí no estamos en consulta – dijo Carlisle tan amable como siempre.

Después de un par de minutos un torbellino de cabellos oscuros descendió por las escaleras para ir a estamparse contra el pecho de su padre para ser recibida con una sonrisa benevolente.

\- Papi que bueno que has vuelto, ahora ya podremos cenar y seguir con el interrogatorio de Edward – dijo Alice con alegría.

\- Alice… te dije que dejaras descansar a tu hermano, no que lo atormentaras toda la tarde – dijo Carlisle en un tono ligeramente severo.

\- Sabes que le gusta estar a mi lado – se defendió Alice.

\- Claro padre, ¿Qué aria yo sin tener a Alice atosigándome todo el día? – pregunto Edward quien venía bajando por las escaleras.

\- Hijo, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana difícil de mantener a raya, espero que hayas podido descansar – dijo Carlisle acercándose a recibir a su hijo.

\- Si descanse un poco, pero como dice Alice la noche se hizo para descansar y el día para disfrutar – dijo Edward reparando en eso momento en la presencia de una castaña que se había quedado muda apreciando al hombre que tenía delante suyo.

\- Claro… bueno a menos de que tengas que salir de fiesta – dijo Alice de manera pensativa.

\- Pero mira, quien diría que Bella creciera tanto, te ves tan diferente a como te recordaba – dijo Edward acercándose hasta donde estaba Bella con una sonrisa sincera desde que dejo Chicago para volver a su casa.

\- Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto en un susurro Bella.

\- Pues no me puedo quejar – dijo Edward de una manera extraña mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Bella, quien no salía de su asombro por volverse a ver en medio de los brazos de Edward, pero ahora era consciente de que era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Qué bueno que has regresado, Alice te extrañaba horrores – dijo Bella sintiendo como el rostro le ardía.

\- Teniéndote a ti a su lado no creo que haya acordado siquiera de que tenía un hermano siquiera – comento Edward regalándole una ligera carcajada que sacudió todo su cuerpo y el de ella también al estar aún perdida en sus brazos.

\- Claro no sabes lo genial que es ser hija única – dijo Alice enseñándole la lengua como una pequeña de cinco años.

\- Claro que si o acaso olvidas que fui hijo único por tres años – dijo Edward repitiendo la acción de su hermana, haciendo que la mente de Bella volara imaginándose esa lengua húmeda recorriendo otros lugares.

\- Niños dejen de pelear, que va a decir Bella – dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose al comedor.

\- Que está acostumbrada a la actitud infantil de mi hermana – dijo Edward liberando por fin a Bella.

Cuando llegaron al comedor disfrutaron de las delicias que tanto Esme como Bella habían preparado, mientras le preguntaban de mil y un cosas a Edward.

\- Y bien hermanito cuéntanos a ¿Cuántas novias dejaste en Chicago esperando por ti? – le pregunto Alice a Edward quien al momento se le borro la sonrisa y se tensó lo mismo que Bella.

\- Ninguna Alice, no deje a nadie esperando por mí – dijo Edward de manera cortante, preocupando a Esme y Carlisle que ante las acciones de su hijo algo sospechaban.

Bella por su parte no sabía si sentirse aliviada o triste por ver el dolor en los ojos de Edward al decir que no había dejado a nadie en Chicago.

No quería ser egoísta pero una parte de ella le decía que esa la oportunidad de que Edward la pudiera ver como mujer y no como amiga de su hermanita.

Quería saber lo que se sentía sentirse deseada y que mejor que por el hombre por quien deliras, Alice le había comentado algunas noches atrás que se había entregado a Jasper y que había sido lo mejor y que lo volvería a hacer mil veces más, porque había sido la mejor experiencia y que todas las sensaciones descubiertas eran indescriptibles.

Le había dicho tal secreto en un tono tan embelesado que por un momento Bella sintió celos de que Alice hubiera disfrutado de esa experiencia y que ella no tuviera con quien tenerla.

Cuando se disponían a ir a dormir, Alice le dijo que sería vecina de la habitación de Edward ya que estaban haciendo una que otra reparación a la habitación en la que normalmente ella pernoctaba cuando se quedaba en la casa Cullen.

Bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al saber que solo una pared le separaba del hombre de sus fantasías, tomando coraje de quien sabe Dios donde, se levantó de la cama y así en pijama salió con decisión de la habitación para ir a tocar la puerta de al lado y hacer una locura, pero sus intenciones no llegaron tan lejos como ella pensaba ya que con la mano en alto lista para tocar a la puerta Bella se arrepintió y regreso corriendo como una gran cobarde a su cuarto para enterrarse en las cobijas para tratar de dormir y olvidar la locura que estuvo a punto de hacer.

No sabía ni siquiera que le hubiera dicho si hubiera pasado a su recamara.

La noche fue larga para Bella quien apenas pudo pegar un ojo al estar dándole vueltas a la cama tratando de olvidarse de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero también temía dormir e imaginar todo lo que hubiera hecho si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a insinuársele a Edward.

Bella sabía que Edward nunca la vería como a una mujer, desde su punto de vista ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle, no tenía grandes curvas, ni estilizado cuerpo, según ella era muy simple para alguien como Edward.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana, Bella cansada de dar vueltas en la cama decidió ponerse de pie e ir a ayudar a Esme con el desayuno.

Cuando llego a la cocina en efecto Esme ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

\- Buenos días Bella, ¿a qué se debe que estés de madrugadora? – pregunto Esme sorprendida al ver a Bella levantada tan temprano.

\- Bueno es que quería ver si podía ayudarte en algo, ya que no se me hace justo que tengas que preparar el desayuno para todos tu sola – dijo Bella comenzando a tomar algunas cosas para preparar un poco de jugo.

\- Eres muy considerada, qué más quisiera que mis hijos pensaran lo mismo que tu – dijo Esme en medio de una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más quisieras madre? – pregunto Edward entrando a la cocina aun con el pijama puesto.

\- Que me ayudaran a preparar el desayuno – dijo Esme depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hijo.

\- Buenos días madre, buenos días Bella, veo que eres muy madrugadora – dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Bella mientras escaneaba el pijama de Bella un poco infantil con los diversos estampados que tenía.

\- Buenos días Edward, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto Bella tratando de poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Bueno digamos que al menos ya he descansado del viaje, muchas gracias por preguntar – dijo Edward regalándole una de sus clásicas sonrisas torcidas que alborotaban el palpitar de Bella.

Después del desayuno Bella procuro por todos los medios habidos y por haber mantenerse alejada de Edward y la tentación que le representaba, ya que la loca idea del día anterior no dejaba de rondarle por la mente y quería tener material de sobra para sus sueños.

Quería evitar a toda costa perderse en la profundidad de su mirada, en los ángulos de su rostro varonil y no en la perfección de sus músculos que se notaban aun con la ropa puesta.

De buena gana Bella acepto convertirse en la Barbie de Alice con tal de estar encerrada en su habitación la mayor parte del día y así evitar ir a la sala donde se había quedado Edward leyendo un libro.

\- Bella yo no sé porque no te arreglas así todos los días, si gustas yo puedo ir a tu casa en las mañanas y ayudarte a arreglarte hasta que lo puedas hacer tu misma – dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su trabajo finalizado.

\- Muchas gracias por la oferta Alice, pero no me siento yo misma, es como si fuera otra persona – dijo Bella mientras un espasmo le recorría el cuerpo al imaginarse ser sometida a esta rutina todos los días.

\- Pero solo será hasta que te acostumbres y veras que los vas a buscar tu misma – dijo Alice aferrada a su idea.

\- No la Alice ya lo habíamos discutido anteriormente y en eso no me vas a convencer, me dejare que hagas conmigo lo que gustes de vez en vez, pero no pienso convertirlo en una rutina – dijo Bella con decisión pero de manera dulce ya que no quería una confrontación con Alice en donde sabía que ella llevaba las de perder.

\- Está bien Bells pero ya verás que con un poco más de paciencia te voy a convencer – dijo Alice con mucha seguridad.

\- ¿Bueno y ahora que vamos a hacer? – quiso saber Bella con curiosidad.

\- Pues no lo sé, tengo unas cuantas ideas en mente – dijo Alice.

Y en efecto Alice tenía muchas cosas en mente, tanto así que prácticamente no salieron de la habitación de la pelinegra hasta que prácticamente fue hora de la cena, dejando inconclusa la plática que las chicas mantenían sobre como en una ocasión Alice sedujo a Jasper colándose en su habitación para esperarlo y darle una sorpresa.

Y de nuevo las mil y un ideas se vinieron a la mente sobre como seducir a Edward ya en su mente solo había una cosa y eso era perder la virginidad y que mejor que hacerlo con la persona de quien está una enamorada desde que tiene conciencia de lo que era la atracción de una mujer por un hombre.

No sabía aun como le haría, pero sí que estaba segura de una cosa y era que tenía que perder su virginidad esa misma noche, fuera como fuera.

Una vez que la cena termino y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar, Bella estaba más que nunca al pendiente de que todos estaban en su respectiva habitación; principalmente Edward.

Paso cerca de una hora para que se asegurara de que era seguro lleva a cabo su plan, se colocó solo su bata la cual cubría su desnudez y salió rumbo a la habitación de al lado haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Como si de un ladrón se tratara Bella giro el picaporte agradeciendo al destino el hecho de encontrar la puerta sin seguro, abrió lentamente y una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando le llego al rostro la esencia de Edward la cual estaba impregnada en toda la habitación y lo que más le gusto fue el encontrar un bulto en la cama que abarcaba el mejor espacio en la habitación exquisitamente decorada, muy masculina… muy Edward.

Muy lentamente levanto las cobijas después de despojarse de la bata y se metió a la cama aferrándose al cuerpo que dormía plácidamente descubriendo con gran asombro que solo portaba un pantalón de pijama dejando al descubierto su suave y bien formado pecho al cual se aferró mientras regaba pequeños besos.

\- Que dem… - dijo Edward sobresaltándose al sentirse acompañado en la cama por una mujer que claramente estaba desnuda.

Por un momento Edward confundido pensaba que se encontraba de nuevo en Chicago acompañado del fabuloso cuerpo de Tanya su novia… hasta que cayó en cuenta de que había terminado con ella y que se encontraba en esos momentos en casa de sus padres en Forks.

\- Shhh, soy yo no te espantes – dijo Bella permitiendo que Edward se girara sobre su eje para quedar de frente y así poder seguir adelante con su plan que hasta ahora iba de maravilla.

\- Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto de manera estúpida Edward ya que estaba más que claro lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Lo que siempre he querido hacer, por favor déjame continuar – pidió Bella antes de buscar con desesperación los carnosos y bien llenos labios de Edward para fundirse en un beso cargado de pasión y de lujuria.

Edward por su parte solo se dejó hacer, una parte de él le pedía que parara que no era no lo que tenía que hacer, aún estaba muy fresca la ruptura con Tanya y no era esa la manera de olvidarla, así como tampoco era la manera de hacerle pagar su traición.

Sabía que Bella no se merecía ser tratada de esa manera, que tenía que ser especial y no quería pensar que quien le recorría el cuerpo con sus labios era Tanya cuando Bella era la que lo estaba haciendo.

Aunque la verdad es que Bella se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil ya que no sabía cuándo había adquirido tales habilidades manuales y estaba comenzando a desquiciarlo y sin poder resistirlo más, hizo un movimiento un tanto bruco para poder colocar a Bella debajo de su cuerpo mientras sus manos recorrían con desesperación el cuerpo bien formado de Bella.

Edward se sentía como poseído por una fuerza superior a él ya que no podía detenerse quería perderse en el calor que el cuerpo a su lado le ofrecía, como un bálsamo para su corazón roto, lo quería todo de ella y ella muy amablemente se lo estaba ofreciendo no sabía porque, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que perderse en el consuelo que su cuerpo le ofrecía.

\- Así… hazme tuya Edward – suspiro Bella sintiendo como sus manos obraban milagros sobre su cuerpo que estaba más tenso que una cuerda de violín esperando a ser tocada y reproducir la mejor de las melodías.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – jadeo Edward mientras cerraba sus labios sobre uno de los senos de Bella tan tierno y suave que pedía a gritos ser devorado por él.

\- Por favor – suplico Bella sin ser consciente de lo que en realidad necesitaba, solo sabía que necesita que Edward hiciera algo más para aplacar el calor latente que le quemaba por dentro concentrándose principalmente entre sus piernas donde claramente sentía un cálido liquido descendiendo por sus piernas.

Como si de una invocación se tratara Bella abrió las piernas en una muda suplica de que la terminara de tomar y fundirse en uno mismo.

Justo cuando Edward estaba por sucumbir a sus deseos un rayo de lucidez se coló en su mente gritándole que a quien tenía entre sus brazos no era Tanya como él se había comenzado a imaginar, aunque no sabía en qué punto se había desprendido de la realidad para pensar que a quien tenía debajo suyo no era Bella si no su antigua novia y estaba a nada de comenzar a clamar su nombre cuando se detuvo en seco incorporándose un poco, lo suficiente como para que una ráfaga de aire frio se colara entre ambos produciéndoles un escalofrío.

\- ¿Qué pasa Edward porque te detienes? – pregunto Bella mirándolo con infinita ternura, tanta que Edward se asqueo de el mismo al ser consciente de lo estaba a punto de hacer y una duda se coló en su mente.

\- ¿Eres virgen Bella? – pregunto tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo y no prestar atención a los apetecibles pechos que le llamaban como el canto de las sirenas.

\- Sí, pero estoy segura de que quiero estar aquí contigo – dijo Bella sonrojándose al dar tal declaración.

En ese momento si Edward se había asqueado de el mismo ahora se consideraba un maldito bastardo y un monstro al estar a punto de robarle la pureza a un ser tan noble como lo era Bella a quien aún consideraba como una niña… la mejor amiga de su hermanita.

Y lo peor del caso es que él se encontraba fantaseando con otro nombre, otro cuerpo, otra fragancia… en conclusión fantaseaba con otra mujer.

\- Lo siento mucho Bella pero debemos de detenernos – dijo Edward rodando sobre si para dejar de presionar a Bella entre la cama y su cuerpo.

\- Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿he hecho algo mal? – pregunto Bella sin saber que era lo que tenía que hacer para volver a como estaban algunos minutos atrás.

\- No has hecho nada mal, él que se ha equivocado soy yo – dijo Edward cubriendo con delicadeza el cuerpo de Bella que aún le representaba una gran tentación.

\- ¿Es porque soy virgen? – pregunto Bella ya que después de que le dijera que era virgen él se había detenido y separado de ella de manera un tanto brusca.

\- En parte si… pero no lo tomes a mal – dijo Edward apresuradamente al ver la cara de desilusión de Bella – lo que pasa en que ese es un regalo que no puedes obsequiar así como así – dijo Edward sintiendo como el peso de su conciencia se aligeraba.

\- Pero yo quiero darte ese regalo a ti - dijo Bella haciendo inconscientemente un puchero que distrajo a Edward por un momento por lo sacudió la cabeza.

\- No te quiero lastimar Bella – dijo Edward sintiéndose incapaz de confesar que estaba pensando en otra mujer.

\- No te preocupes sé que no me harías daño, confió en ti, además soy consciente de que por ser la primera vez será incómodo y tal vez un poco doloroso pero no me importa – dijo Bella incorporándose en busca de los labios de Edward.

\- No me refiero solo al dolor físico Bella, si no al emocional – dijo Edward con un deje de dolor en la voz.

\- No entiendo explícame a que te refieres – dijo Bella confundida por sus palabras.

\- Te seré sincero, hace unos momentos cuando te estaba besando no estaba pensando en ti, pensaba en otra y tú no te mereces eso – dijo Edward en voz baja, pero aun así Bella lo alcanzo a escuchar y el alma se le vino a los pies.

\- ¿Entonces no te soy atractiva? – pregunto Bella con dolor en la voz.

\- Claro que eres atractiva, pero no quiero robarte tu primera vez mientras pienso en otra, que tus manos y tus besos son de ella, no te lo mereces – dijo Edward con dolor.

\- Está bien – dijo Bella conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarla.

\- Por favor Bella, no te vayas – pidió Edward aferrándose al cuerpo de Bella de manera desesperada cuando ella comenzaba a incorporarse.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo Bella luchando contra ella misma y sus deseos de quedarse a pesar de saber que cuando Edward la tocara no pensaba que la estaba tocando a ella.

\- Por favor aun no, abrázame solo eso te pido – dijo Edward sintiendo un poco de paz entre sus brazos.

Así se quedaron un par de minutos en los que ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o que decir, Edward se sentía culpable pero aun así no quería dejarla ir así como y así; mientras que Bella trataba de no pensar en nada y disfrutar de los escasos momentos que le quedaban a su lado.

\- Dame un poco de tiempo Bella, estoy aun roto por dentro, pero no tienes nada que envidarle a ella – susurro Edward enterrando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Bella aspirando su dulce aroma a fresas.

\- Creo que será mejor que me retire, ya es tarde y ambos tenemos que descansar un poco – dijo Bella retirándose del cálido cuerpo de Edward sintiendo pudor por primera vez en la noche.

\- Solo dame tiempo Bella, sé que puedo amarte como tú te lo mereces – dijo Edward tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Bella y depositar un tierno beso sobre sus entreabiertos labios saboreando el aliento del otro.

\- ¿Cómo…? – preguntaba Bella antes de verse silenciada con un dedo fino sobre sus labios mientras Edward le regalaba una hermosa y genuina sonrisa torcida.

\- Se te nota en la mirada mi dulce Bella y sería un tonto si te dejara ir, pero primero necesito tiempo para sanar – dijo Edward volviendo a atraer hacia si el cuerpo de Bella.

\- ¿Por eso regresaste antes de lo que tenías planeado? – pregunto Bella, entendiendo de momento muchas cosas y como respuesta sintió el frotarse de la cabeza de Edward sobre su pecho de manera afirmativa.

Soltando ambos un sonoro suspiro se separaron y Bella se incorporó de la cama buscando su bata para colocársela lo más rápido posible para después salir huyendo de la habitación de Edward para refugiarse en la suya y dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

Está de más decir que ninguno de los dos logro conciliar el sueño en lo que quedaba de noche recordando lo sucedido en esas cuatro paredes.

Por su parte Bella se sentía una tonta por pensar que alguien como Edward se pudiera fijar en ella y reprendiéndose mil veces el ser tan obvia que hasta él se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos que tan celosamente se guardaba para ella.

Mientras que Edward daba mil vueltas en la cama buscando la calidez que poco a poco de perdió en el lado contrario de la cama, aunque lo que persistía era su aroma a fresas y a ternura; eso lo estaba volviendo loco, pero estaba decidido a enamorarla más y entregarle su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma para poder sanar y corresponderle como ella se lo merecía.

 **Hola ya ando de nuevo por** **acá** **con una nueva historia que sera muy pequeña de solo tres** **capítulos** **y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Se que me** **dirán** **y esta porque anda con nueva historia si no puede terminar con "Seras** **mía** **", pero las musas me han** **abandonado** **con esa historia** **dejándome** **mas ideas nuevas que no se por donde empezar, pero tratare de hacer lo que esta en mis manos por darle el final que se merece.**

 **Hasta la** **próxima** **, Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de S. Mayer yo solo los uso un rato para jugar con ellos en mi laca cabecita esperando que les guste.

 **Cap. 2**

Al día siguiente cuando apenas los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomar Edward salió de su habitación para tocar discretamente en la puerta de a lado sin recibir respuesta alguna, por lo que extrañado bajo en su búsqueda terminando en la cocina de donde provenían algunos sonidos

\- Buenos días corazón, ¿desde cuando eres tan madrugador? – pregunto Esme que aun vestía su bata de dormir.

\- No lo sé, talvez aun no me acostumbro del todo a estar en la casa sin tener que madrugar para ir a clases – dijo Edward en una pobre escusa.

\- Oh, pensé que te habían despertado los ruidos de hace unos momentos cuando Bella se fue – dijo Esme bebiendo una taza de café mientras preparaba otro par de ellas.

\- ¿Bella se fue?, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Edward sin poder entender los retortijones que se alojaron en su estómago.

\- Me dijo que tenía que volver a su casa temprano, porque tenía que hacer algunas cosas en su casa y pasar tiempo con su padre – dijo Esme tendiéndole una de las tazas de café que acaba de servir.

\- Muchas gracias, bueno iré a revisar algunas cosas en mi habitación – dijo Edward agradeciendo la taza de café y regresando a su habitación, preguntándose si había asustado a Bella lo suficiente como que regresara tan temprano a su casa.

El domingo paso demasiado rápido para todos, Alice en el centro comercial con Jasper, Edward explorando los alrededores de su casa y Bella haciendo la colada y limpiando la casa para tener la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Bella sabía que había huido como una cobarde, pero no se creía capaz de poder ver a la familia Cullen a la cara sabiendo lo que había pasado y mucho menos a Edward.

Una nueva semana se abría paso con sus últimas clases y preparaciones para su graduación del instituto, que tanto Alice como Bella estaban sumamente ocupadas como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la escuela y así se siguió la semana hasta el día viernes en el que Edward estaba cada vez más ansioso por no tener noticias de Bella.

Estaba tan distraído que apenas y noto la llegada de Emmett quien al momento se percató de que algo le pasaba a su hermano.

\- Edward que te pasa, he vuelto a casa y tú no te has ni inmutado – dijo Emmett lanzándole un cojín que dio de lleno en su rostro.

\- Lo siento Em, estoy un poco distraído, pero que alegría que ya has llegado – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su hermano.

\- ¿Y tú a qué hora llegaste? – pregunto Emmett con curiosidad al verlo tan cómodo.

\- Llegue la semana pasada, me adelantaron las vacaciones – dijo Edward en automático.

\- Muy bien así que ya has sido torturado lo suficiente por la pequeña Alice y sus locuras – dijo Emmett soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

\- Si algo hay de eso, pero me he sabido defender bastante bien, además de que ya tiene a alguien más a quien molestar – dijo Edward restándole importancia.

\- Oh, si se me olvidaba que esta la pequeña Bella para aguantarle todas sus locuras – dijo Emmett sonriendo al recordar a la castaña que siempre acompañaba a su hermana.

\- Bueno además de Bella – dijo Edward con una sonrisa involuntaria al hacer mención de su nombre – tiene a un tal Jasper que ahora es su novio.

\- ¿Nuestra pequeña ya tiene novio? – pregunto asombrado Emmett.

\- Pues creo que ya no es tan pequeña, al menos de edad – dijo Edward riéndose de su propio chiste.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero no me imagino a ese par de niñas andando de novias con algún chico del instituto – dijo Emmett usando el plural como cada que se trataba de Alice ya que incluía a Bella en el paquete.

\- Viéndolo de esa manera sí que son aun unas niñas – dijo Edward apretando los puños al imaginarse a Bella de novia de un chiquillo compañero de clases.

\- Tengo una idea genial, falta como una hora para que salgan del instituto que te parece si les damos una sorpresa – dijo Emmett buscando las llaves de su auto que tanto extrañaba.

\- Lo que pasa es que quieres volver a conducir tu auto – dijo Edward muy de acuerdo con la idea.

\- En parte sí, pero podríamos aprovechar para ir por las chicas y conocer al tal Jasper y espantar a los pretendientes de Bella – dijo Emmett divertido al imaginarse tal situación.

\- Bueno entonces salgamos ya mismo – dijo Edward más impaciente de lo que pensaba.

Sin decir más ambos hermanos salieron de la casa diciéndole a Esme sobre sus planes de sorprender a su hermana y tomaron rumbo hacia el único instituto de Forks.

\- Esto me trae tantos recuerdos, que me siento más joven – comento Emmett mientras estacionaba a lado de las puertas del instituto.

\- Emmett solo tiene dos años que saliste de aquí, aunque tienes razón estar aquí trae muchos recuerdos – dijo Edward.

\- Claro que sí, dos años son dos años como sea – dijo Emmett bajando del Jeep.

Cuando bajaron lograron colarse dentro del instituto sin mayores problemas, para después quedarse parados al ver como la mayoría de las personas luchaban por abandonar las instalaciones algunos con gran prisa y otros con infinita calma y entre ellos destacaba un pequeño grupo en donde destacaban una pequeña pelinegra que venía colgando sobre la espala de un tipo alto y rubio mientras ambos disfrutaban de la charla con enormes risas.

\- Me imagino que ese es el susodicho Jasper – comento Emmett flexionando sus más crecidos músculos.

\- En efecto es el tipo en cuestión – comento Edward sin darle mayor importancia.

El ver a su hermana de momento se le olvido al cobrizo cuando diviso a su castaña quien caminaba alegremente al lado de un chico alto y fornido de tez rojiza y cabello negro quien se notaba embelesado por la belleza de la castaña.

Al acercase un par de metros más para sorpresa de Edward observo como el chico moreno tomaba de la cintura a Bella para después comenzar con una ronda sin compasión de cosquillas logrando que la castaña se derritiera en sus brazos mientras luchaba por separarse y terminar la tortura a la que se veía sometida.

Un dolor le cruzo el pecho a Edward el ver la imagen de ambos jóvenes disfrutando de un momento intimo como si fueran una pareja, sabía que tal vez la había perdido, pero no se arrepentía de lo sucedido en su habitación hace más de una semana atrás, sabía que era lo correcto.

\- Para Jake – suplicaba en medio de risas Bella.

\- No lo hare hasta que te retractes – dijo Jake aprovechando al máximo el tener entre sus brazos a Bella.

\- Para por favor – seguían insistiendo Bella comenzando a sentirse un tanto incomoda por la insistencia de Jacob.

En uno de los tirones que dio Bella para liberarse estuvo a poco de besar el suelo, pero por suerte los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Jacob la sostuvieron a tiempo quedando frente a afrente a escasos centímetros un rostro del otro.

Bella se perdió en la oscura mirada del moreno tratando de recuperarse del hecho de haber estado a punto de caerse… una vez más.

Jacob buscaba la aprobación en los ojos color chocolate… una aprobación que a su parecer encontró por lo que sin pensarlo por más tiempo unió sus labios con los de Bella saboreando por primera vez el dulce néctar de sus labios los cuales tenían un ligero sabor a fresa y a menta.

Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos ante los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban frente suyo, Alice estaba sorprendida de que aún no lo hubiera detenido, ella sabía que su amiga no estaba interesada en Jacob… al menos no en plan romántico.

Emmett estaba pasmado, una cosa era saber que su hermana y su amiga, a quien quería como una hermana más, ya no eran unas niñas y otra muy diferente verlas en acción. Por otro lado no sabía qué hacer, ni que sentir solo tenía ambos puños cerrados a sus costados para no hacer o decir alguna imprudencia.

Bella sentía como su cerebro trabaja a marchas forzadas tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, abrió los ojos aun sorprendida viendo dos orbes oscuras que la miraban con infinita ternura y Bella de verdad que quiso corresponderle pero una par de orbes esmeraldas se colaron en su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

Ahora entendía lo que Edward le había dicho algunas noches atrás, sobre pensar en otra persona y tampoco se le hacía justo jugar así con los sentimientos de alguien que de verdad la quería aunque no fuera correspondido el sentimiento.

\- Lo siento Jake, esto no debió de haber pasado – dijo Bella poniendo ambas manos sobre el cálido pecho de Jacob mientas una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

\- Yo… Bella… me gustas mucho… solo dame una oportunidad – dijo Jacob sosteniendo aun a Bella de sus codos.

\- No Jake, no sería justo de verdad que lo lamento y ahora necesito irme y pensar, de verdad que lo siento mucho – dijo Bella liberándose completamente del abrazo de Jacob emprendiendo una carrera sin fijarse hacia donde se dirigía ya que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

En su desesperación por irse no lo importo los espectadores, lo que pensaran o hacia donde se dirigía, solo tenía una cosa en mente y eso era salir pitando de ahí y por eso no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra un muro… con ropa y era cálido, con un aroma indescriptible.

\- Lo siento – dijo Bella levantando la mirada para después pedir al cielo y a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que desapareciera en ese preciso momento.

\- No te preocupes Bella, ¿estás bien? – pregunto el muro o mejor dicho Edward mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

\- ¿Tú… tú me… viste? – pregunto Bella tartamudeando no pudiendo creer la mala suerte que tenía.

\- Creo que medio instituto te ha visto, pero no te preocupes, ¿quieres salir de aquí?, si gustas te puedo llevar a casa – le ofreció Edward buscando con la mirada a Emmett quien tenía entre sus brazos a su hermana.

\- Llévate mi auto Edward y mucho cuidadito con él, ¿estamos? – dijo Alice regalando una sonrisa mientras le tendía las llaves de su auto.

\- Gracias te debo una, nos vemos más tarde en la casa – dijo Edward atrapando al vuelo las llaves.

Bella no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y siguió en silencio a Edward quien le mantenía le paso y cuando llegaron al Porche amarillo de su alocada hermana ambos subieron al auto sin hacer comentario alguno y Edward rompió el silencio al poner a andar el motor y sin más tomo camino hacia la casa de castaña.

La tensión poco a poco comenzaba a acumularse dentro del auto tanto que ambos comenzaron a moverse de manera incomoda, pero ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en hablar, ¿Qué dirían?

Después de un par de minutos Edward estación en la acerca frente a la casa de los Swan la cual estaba vacía, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y encaro a la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué me has evadido todo este tiempo? – pregunto Edward sin saber por dónde empezar.

\- No te estado evadiendo simplemente que estado ocupada con los finales y esas cosas – se defendió Bella bajando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Te recuerdo que mi hermana esta en las mismas condiciones y aun así tiene tiempo de sobra – dijo Edward dándole a entender que no le compraba esa excusa.

\- Pero Alice es una bola de energía imparable – argumento Bella.

\- Eso no te lo discuto, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿Por qué huiste así? – pregunto Edward queriendo encontrar una respuesta a todas las interrogantes que lo atormentaron toda la semana.

\- Sé que hui, pero no me veía capaz de ver a la cara a tus padres y Alice después de lo que hice – dijo Bella sonrojándose mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- No hagas eso – dijo Edward poniendo un dedo debajo del mentón de la chica para que no bajara la mirada.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Pregunto Bella curiosa.

\- Bajar la mirada, no tienes nada de que apenarte, soy yo el que lo siente, debí de haberte detenido antes, pero… me sentía tan bien que fui egoísta – dijo Edward acariciando los pómulos de Bella mientras una lagrima traicionera abandonaba su comisura del ojo.

\- Pero es que yo quería que fueras egoísta y que no te detuvieras – farfullo Bella como un pequeño gatito enfurecido y dolido.

\- Después ambos nos sentiríamos mal, en especial tú, créeme estoy alagado con el precioso regalo que quieres darme, pero aun no es el tiempo indicado, yo quiero que cuando eso pase sea maravilloso y especial para que nunca lo olvides, solo te vuelvo a repetir dame un poco de tiempo, primero debemos conocernos mejor y que mejor que estas vacaciones para tal cometido – dijo Edward y la mirada vidriosa de Bella por las lágrimas adquirió un brillo que se reflejó en las miradas de ambos.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – pregunto Bella no queriendo hacerse ilusiones con cosas que no eran.

\- Eso quiere decir que quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, que salgamos a cenar, al cine a dar un paseo por el parque, ir a un museo, no lose, pasar tiempo juntos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso sin forzarlas – dijo Edward regalándole una de esas sonrisas que lograban quitarle el aliento a Bella.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – pregunto Bella con un tono de incredulidad tiñendo su voz.

\- ¿Quién no querría salir contigo?, seré el más afortunado por tener la oportunidad de estar a tu lado – dijo Edward acariciando las mejillas encendidas de Bella – además me encanta tu sonrojo.

\- A mí no me gusta, me delata – dijo Bella sonrojándose aún más.

\- Mejor para mí – dijo Edward besando una de sus mejillas – ahora lo mejor será que entres a casa para que entres en calor o te enfermaras.

\- Aquí estoy cómoda – dijo Bella sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Yo también me encuentro a gusto, pero en cualquier momento Alice comenzara a buscarme y tenemos que aprovechar ahora que Emmett ha regresado así que espero que te des una vuelta pronto y no te preocupes por nada – dijo Edward volviendo a acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Está bien nos veremos pronto… supongo – dijo Bella abriendo la portezuela del auto.

\- Bella… - dijo Edward antes de que cerrara la puerta – ¿vas a ir al baile de graduación? – pregunto Edward.

\- No creo que tu hermana me dé opción de no ir, ¿verdad? – dijo Bella apoyada en la puerta del auto.

\- Muy bien, me gustaría acompañarte, claro si así lo quieres – dijo Edward regalándole una sonrisa que de momento descoloco a Bella dejándola aturdida.

\- Si… claro está bien… nos vemos en casa de tus padres – dijo Bella aun aturdida.

\- Adiós Bella, cuídate – dijo Edward antes de poner en marcha el auto para después dejar a Bella parada en la acera de su casa sin saber si lo que acaba de pasar era solo el producto de sus fantasías y se había vuelto loca o todo era real.

El tiempo siguió su curso y el baile de graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina con la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas y en todos lados se respiraba la libertad que las vacaciones otorgaban y no había nadie más feliz en ese momento que Bella quien disfrutaba de cada uno de los momentos que logro tener a lado de Edward.

Había ocasiones en los que simplemente se presentaba en su casa cuando su padre no estaba y platicaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa o veían una película con palomitas caseras que ella se encargaba de hacer.

También había momentos en los que tenían que compartir con la familia Cullen en su casa, aunque procuraba no quedarse a dormir… digo no quería tentar al diablo teniendo a Edward a pocos metros de ella.

Cuando el día de la graduación llego ella estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que no sabía que podía pensar Edward de su apariencia en el vestido tan provocativo que Alice prácticamente le había obligado a usar.

\- Vamos Bella sal ya de ahí y déjame verte o me veré obligada a sacarte de ahí a la fuerza – le amenazo Alice al llevar casi quince minutos encerrada en el baño.

\- Ya voy Alice y sigo pensando que esta vez sí exageraste, esto es demasiado – le alego Bella abriendo por fin la puerta del baño dejando ver a Alice el espectacular vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus hombros y tener una abertura que iniciaba a partir de medio muslo terminando en el suelo donde terminaba el vestido.

\- No es demasiado, yo creo que te ves espectacular y mi hermano se va a querer morir cuando te vea – dijo Alice soltando una risita tonta.

\- Claro que no Alice – dijo Bella sonrojándose, aun le costaba hablar de su hermano con Alice ya que no había manera de que le ocultara con quien iba a ir al baile y con quien había pasado la última semana viéndose constantemente.

\- Ya lo veras y te acordaras de lo que te estoy diciendo, además espero que estés lista para esta noche porque no creo que mi hermano no caiga rendido a tus pies y tu hagas realidad tus sueños, pero eso si me gustaría que se cuidaran no me gustaría ser tía tan joven – dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo mientras introducía un par de condones en el pequeño bolso de Bella.

\- ¡Alice estás loca! eso no va a pasar esta noche, tu hermano y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo – dijo Bella tratando de arrebatarle la bolsa.

\- Claro y esta noche terminaran de conocerse mejor – dijo Alice en un tono pícaro.

Cuando ambas chicas estaban listas bajaron a la sala donde ya las esperaban Jasper y Edward acompañado de Emmett quien en cuanto vio bajar a ambas chicas les silbo y advirtió a ambos chicos que tenían que cuidarlas de quien se les acercara.

\- Te ves hermosa – dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella cuando le faltaban dos peldaños para terminar de bajar.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo Bella en respuesta al cumplido.

Cada pareja abandono la casa en sus respectivos autos y llegaron a la fiesta donde fueron la sensación, principalmente Edward quien arrancaba suspiros de anhelo entre las chicas que también se graduaban envidiando la suerte de Bella.

Algunos hombres también se daban de golpes mentales al nunca haber imaginado que debajo de toda la ropa demasiado abrigadora que usaba Bella se escondiera una chica con un buen cuerpo, pero ya no había nada que pudieran hacer ya que Edward no se apartó en toda la noche y en medio de un baile le robo un beso como marcando territorio para que nadie más se les acercara.

Cuando la fiesta llegaba a su fin, Edward se ofreció amablemente a acompañar a Bella a su casa y esta asintió sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a adueñar se ella con cada metro que los acercaba más a su casa donde no estaba su padre ya que para poder estar en la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas cambio su turno tomando el de la noche.

\- Gustas pasar a tomar algo – dijo Bella apenas estacionaron en la puerta de la casa de la castaña.

\- Me encantaría tomar algo, pero no es el momento indicado aún – dijo Edward en doble sentido haciendo que Bella se sonrojara al entender que era a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – quiso saber Bella quien sentía un pinchazo de desilusión.

\- Claro y lo mejor será que me marche antes de que mande todo al diablo y me rinda a la tentación que me representas – dijo Edward inhalando profundamente tratando de calmar las ansias locas que se apoderaban poco a poco de su cuerpo clamando por la compañía de Bella de una manera… más íntima.

\- Está bien, me supongo que nos veremos pronto – dijo Bella con un deje de desilusión.

\- ¿Qué tan pronto te parece mañana? – pregunto Edward tomando las manos de Bella entre las suyas.

\- Me parece bien, hasta mañana Edward que descanses – dijo Bella volviéndose para abrir la puerta del Volvo de Edward.

\- Yo también espero poder descansar – dijo Edward perdiendo el control por un momento.

Bella no lo vio venir cuando Edward la jalo por el brazo pegándola a su cuerpo, buscando con desesperación sus labios los cuales saboreo con lujuria perdiéndose en el indescriptible sabor que emanaba de ella.

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar de manera despreocupada por el cuerpo de Bella deteniéndose en sus caderas para poder maniobrar y tenerla sentada en su regazo, pero de un momento a otro Edward cayo en cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo.

\- Lo siento Bella, me deje llevar, ahora ves lo que provocas en mi – dijo Edward jadeando en una búsqueda desesperada de encontrar oxigeno que no estuviera contaminado con la esencia de Bella.

\- No lo sientas, me gusto, pero como supongo que no vas a dejar que esto pase a más, creo que lo mejor será que entre a casa – dijo Bella respirando agitadamente sintiéndose presa de la excitación que comenzaba a humedecer su entrepierna.

\- Tienes toda la razón, lo más sensato es que me retire, nos vemos mañana – dijo Edward volviendo a sentarse correctamente frente al volante.

Bella entro inmediatamente a la comodidad de su casa escapando del frio del exterior, mientras que Edward aceleraba en dirección a su casa.

Los días siguieron pasando y Alice aun incrédula de que su hermano se hubiera refrenado con Bella cosa que no lograba entender del todo, pero lo dejaba estar siempre que ambos estuvieran juntos y felices.

Las vacaciones por desgracia tenía que llegar a su fin y tanto Edward como Emmett tenían que volver a la universidad mientras que a Bella y Alice aún les quedaba una semana más de vacaciones en lo que alistaban sus cosas para poder marcharse a la universidad, la cual por mera curiosidad era la misma en la que estaban los otros dos Cullen aunque claro está que cada uno estaba en una facultad diferente.

Edward por su parte estaba en la facultad de medicina casi terminando la carrera, Emmett estudiaba en la facultad de ingeniería donde estaba también su novia, una rubia voluptuosa de nombre Rosalie quien para sorpresa de todos no era tonta, más por el contrario era de las mejores de la clase.

Después estaba Alice quien había entrado a la facultad de artes para poder estudiar diseño de modas su gran sueño para después poder hacer estudios especializados en Francia. Por ultimo estaba Bella quien había ingresado a la facultad de lenguas para poder estudiar Literatura inglesa la pasión de su vida.

Cuando llego el momento de la despedida Bella se sintió desilusionada además de triste ya que, el que Edward se fuera solo significaba que de nada de había servido estar a su lado durante casi dos meses compartiendo con él y no había pasado nada.

Bella sentía que Edward solo la había utilizado para poder olvidarse de su novia de la cual después ella se enteró que lo había estado engañando durante bastante tiempo con uno de sus fotógrafos ya que ella era una modelo que comenzaba a ser reconocida en ese mundo.

Cuando estaban en aeropuerto Edward se llevó consigo a Bella hacia un lugar apartado donde no los podían interrumpir.

\- Bella tengo algo muy importante que decirte – dijo Edward tomando de las manos a Bella, una acción que ya se les hacía muy común después de ese tiempo.

\- Tú me dirás – dijo Bella sintiendo como la humedad comenzaba a acumulársele en las comisuras de los ojos.

\- Yo, siento mucho que no haya pasado nada de lo que tu querías y sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte que me gustas, pero espero que creas que te estoy diciendo la verdad, pero la distancia es mucha – dijo Edward con un deje de dolor en la voz haciendo que Bella le creyera cada palabra que abandonaba los labios de Edward.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho Edward y en este tiempo solo lograste hacer que me enamorara aún más de ti, pero tienes razón la distancia es demasiada – dijo Bella sintiendo como las lágrimas podían más que ella y comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

\- Entonces creo que logre mi cometido y tu lograste hacer que me enamorara de ti – dijo Edward tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Bella llevándose consigo las lágrimas.

\- Creo que lo nuestro estaba destinado a no ser, si no es una cosa es otra, pero siempre hay algo que nos impide estar juntos, creo que la distancia es lo mejor y el tiempo nos va a ayudar a sanar las heridas que nos hemos provocado – dijo Bella aferrándose al pecho de Edward como no queriendo dejarlo ir, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo habían ya llamado a abordar su avión.

\- Tal vez, aun no sabes que es lo que el destino nos tiene deparado – dijo Edward buscando los labios de Bella fundiéndose en un beso cargado de muchas emociones entre ellas amor, mucho amor.

 **Hola** **antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero la musa me dejo botada un tiempo, pero si aun me tienen paciencia espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y esperen el ultimo, con el cual espero no tardarme.**

 **También** **me** **gustaría hacerles una amable invitación a que se pasaran por mi blog en el que subo las adaptaciones que no puedo subir en esta pagina, así como la pagina del grupo en el face donde des aviso sobre las actualizaciones.**

 **Blog: analaufanfics. blogspot. mx / (solo hay que quitar los espacios)**

 **Grupo: www. facebook groups / 1455826841395969 / (solo hay que quitar los espacios)**

 **Bueno ahora les responderé a sus rr:**

 *** CorimarCautela: que bueno que sea de tu agrado y claro que la pienso terminar ya solo me falta un capitulo mas.**

 *** Twilight-love1694: que bueno que te haya gustado, siento la demora pero por dicen, mejor tarde que nunca, de verdad que mil disculpas.**

 *** LUCYarg: que bueno que te gusto la historia cielo.**

 *** Karlakou: que bueno que es de tu agrado y siento la tardanza en la actualización, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo que espero y que haya gustado también.**

 *** Tata xoxo: cielo que bueno es saber de ti de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado y bueno ya esta la explicación del porque terminaron y aun nos falta el final y sabes que me gustan los finales felices así que no desesperes. También me gustaría que siguieras visitando el blog ahora estoy con una adaptación que se llama "Un marido infiel" Y gustes unirte al grupo donde les aviso de las actualizaciones.**

 *** Carpe4199: Que bueno que te esta gustando y que has leído otras de mis historias y que sean de tu agrado, eso siempre es bueno y en cuanto a que aun no has escrito nada, no desesperes que con el tiempo llegara sólito.**

 **Bueno nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana (espero) con el final de esta pequeña historia y posiblemente con un nuevo inicio, aun no estoy segura.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y yo solo los uso para jugar un poco con ellos en mi loca y retorcida mente esperando que sea de su agrado.

 **Cap.3**

Un detalle importante es que Bella no sabía que el destino había decidido que se iban a encontrar en solo una semana porque ella había sido aceptada en la misma universidad en la que estaba Edward, aunque este sí que sabía que su castaña iba a estar a su lado.

Unas muy emocionadas y nuevas universitarias llegaban a Chicago su nuevo hogar por lo próximos años.

\- Bella te puedes creer que ya somos universitarias – dijo Alice que brincaba de la emoción en el taxi que habían tomado en el aeropuerto.

Bella aun no sabía dónde iban a vivir, solo sabía que iba a compartir departamento con Alice, según ella un regalo de sus padres así que no se tenía que preocupar por la renta.

\- Yo tampoco me la creo aun, pero no por eso parezco una niña hiperactiva que se atasca de dulces – dijo Bella riéndose de la cara que puso Alice al escuchar lo que su amiga le dijo.

\- Bella a pesar de esas palabras que me han herido y como yo si te quiero mucho te tengo un regalo de bienvenida – dijo Alice volviendo a reírse al más puro estilo del gato Cheshire lo cual asusto a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué te traes entre manos Alice? – pregunto Bella temerosa de la respuesta.

\- Nada que después no me agradezcas – dijo Alice de manera enigmática y de sus labios no salió ni una palabra más hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Bella fue la primera en bajar del taxi y solo sintió la brisa que este provoco al marcharse.

\- ¿Alice ya me vas a decir que es lo que te traes entre manos? – pregunto Bella dándose la vuelta y llevándose una enorme sorpresa al verse sola – Alice esto no es gracioso donde demonios te metiste – dijo Bella buscando los posibles lugares de donde podría estar escondida.

\- Dudo mucho que la llegues a encontrar ahí – dijo una dulce y aterciopelada voz a sus espaladas.

\- ¡Edward! – grito Bella emocionada olvidando por completo a Alice.

\- ¿Gustas que me ponga el moñito que Alice me dio o te basta con que te diga que yo soy tu regalo? – pregunto Edward exhibiendo un moño color rojo de un tamaño moderado.

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – pregunto Bella tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

\- Te estoy diciendo que soy tu regalo y me preguntas que ¿qué hago aquí? – dijo Edward haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Bueno es que no entiendo que haces aquí, si no mal recuerdo tenías que regresar a la universidad para alistar las cosas del próximo semestre – dijo Bella que aún no se creía que tenía a Edward ahí para ella.

\- Y eso es lo que he hecho por la mañana, creo pequeña que no sabes que estamos en la misma universidad – dijo Edward regalándole ese sonrisa torcida que era la perdición de Bella.

\- ¿Entonces eres mi regalo? – pregunto Bella ordenando sus ideas.

\- Sí, no lo quería pero creo que esto va a ser necesario para que me creas – dijo Edward colocándose el moño sobre el pecho acercándose a la castaña.

Bella no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a su encuentro estrellándose contra su duro pecho para después ser acunada entre su brazos y llevada al interior del departamento en el que habían estacionado.

\- Bienvenida a casa amor – dijo Edward dejándola sobre sus pies en la estrada del departamento amplio y exquisitamente decorado, posiblemente gracias a Esme.

\- Es maravilloso, de verdad que tengo que darles algo de renta no puedo estar aquí viviendo de a gratis, tengo que hablar con Alice – dijo Bella entre maravillada y apenada con todo lo que veía ya que además de estar hermoso claramente se podía notar que era caro.

\- No te tienes que preocupar por nada, que de tus necesidades me ocupare yo… aunque bueno ahora hay una que quiero saciar por completo ya que también es una necesidad mía – dijo Edward de manera seductora mientras tomaba por la cintura a Bella y le susurraba las palabras.

\- Pero… - la réplica se quedó en el olvido cuando Edward se apodero de los labios de Bella disparándola a la inconciencia, tal vez por las grandes habilidades como besador o porque se estaba quedando sin oxígeno al no querer separarse de él ni para respirar.

Edward comenzó a descender con besos y succiones desde su mentón, hacia su clavícula y después a sus hombros donde poco a poco comenzaba a bajar la tela para dejar la piel expuesta a sus labios hambrientos.

De esa manera la condujo con cuidado hacia una de las primeras puertas la cual abrió soltando por un momento su agarre a la cintura de Bella.

\- Esta es tu habitación espero que sea de tu agrado – dijo Edward introduciéndolos a la habitación que estada decorada en tonos dorados con una cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación la cual tenía un juego de sabanas moradas y un par de mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama donde había un juego de lámparas que combinaban con todo lo que ahí había.

A su derecha de la cama había una ventana de tamaño moderado donde se colaba la luz del día para iluminar perfectamente un escritorio bien ordenado con una computadora portátil y algunos libros que de inmediato reconoció como suyos.

Del lado opuesto de la pared había dos puertas una era su armario más grande que el promedio y el segundo era un pequeño pero completo baño para ella sola.

\- Espero que te guste, a mí me encanto – dijo Edward comenzando a colar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Bella.

\- Mmm, si es hermosa pero creo que es mucho – dijo Bella dejando recargar su cuerpo en el pecho de Edward mientras ella se dejaba hacer.

\- Es solo un poco de lo que te mereces – dijo Edward terminando de despojarse de la blusa que tanto estorbo le causaba en esos momentos para dedicarse después a torturar sus pezones sobre en sujetador de encaje rosa que llevaba.

\- Edward… - susurro Bella dándose la vuelta para encarar a Edward buscando sus labios.

\- Dime que quieres y lo tendrás – dijo Edward subiendo sus manos hasta dar con el broche del sujetador del cual se deshizo tan pronto como le fue posible.

\- Te quiero a ti – dijo Bella besando con pasión e impaciencia a Edward quien se dejó hacer.

\- Ya me tienes soy todo tuyo – dijo Edward descendiendo hasta su cuello donde succiono con fuerza encargándose de dejar marca para que todos supiera que era de él.

\- Hazme el amor Edward por favor – pidió Bella comenzando a tironear de los botones de la camisa de Edward.

\- Vamos con calma entonces, porque quiero amarte lentamente – dijo Edward tomando las manos de Bella deteniéndola en su tarea ya que antes de que él estuviera desnudo siquiera quería disfrutar a fondo del cuerpo de su amada y llevarla al clímax para después fundirse en uno por primera vez.

\- No Edward, te quiero ya no me tortures por favor – dijo Bella insistiendo en su tarea.

\- No me compliques las cosas Bella, no sabes el control que tengo que usar para no abalanzarme del todo sobre ti y enterrarme profundamente dentro de ti para marcarte como mía para siempre – dijo Edward tomando entre sus labios uno de los senos de Bella el cual chupo y mordisqueo a su antojo.

\- Hazlo Edward no te resistas – dijo Bella quitando por fin la camisa de Edward.

\- Pero quiero que sea perfecto – dijo Edward depositando a Bella sobre la cama quien tiro de él también.

\- Ya es perfecto, solo te quiero a ti – dijo Bella abriendo un poco las piernas para dejar que se acomodara en medio de ellas.

\- Solo un poco más – dijo Edward para bajar sus manos hasta sus nalgas donde apretó a su gusto para después llegar al borde de los vaqueros que quito a tirones de sus piernas aventándolos una vez que los quito.

Edward estaba fascinado con lo que veía, las piernas suaves y torneadas de Bella le daban la bienvenida al paraíso rematando en su centro cubierto solo por unas pequeñas bragas rosas a juego con el sostén, las cuales estaban empapadas muestra de su excitación y la boca de Edward se hizo agua y el dolor de apodero de su más que listo y rígido miembro del cual salían pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal.

Casi con furia subió sus manos por sus piernas hasta enredar los dedos en el resorte de la única prenda que lo separaba del paraíso y volvió a descender llevándose la prenda con él para aventarla después y disfrutar con la maravillosa vista de los labios íntimos de Bella empapados en sus jugos.

Como si de un manantial se tratara y él un sediento se abalanzo a besar esa parte tan íntima mientras succionaba su más que hinchado clítoris arrancándole grititos de placer a Bella mientras se movía como poseída levantando las caderas en busca de más, hasta que la fuertes manos de Edward agarraron fuertemente las caderas Bella para que dejara de moverse y el hiciera mejor su trabajo del cual quedo satisfecho después de beber todo el elixir que emano de su centro al llegar al primer orgasmo de su vida dejándola alucinada.

\- Por Dios, eres maravilloso – dijo Bella entre jadeos dándose cuenta de que Edward no necesito de quitarse los vaqueros para hacerla llegar a la gloria.

\- Y eso que solo estamos comenzando – dijo Edward bajando la bragueta de su pantalón dejando estupefacta a Bella al ver la imponencia de su miembro alto, rígido, húmedo y apetecible.

\- Woao, es… - Bella se quedó sin palabras que pudieran describir lo que veía y lo que sentía.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto Edward de manera picara deshaciéndose de las ultimas prendas yendo a parar junto a las de Bella.

\- ¿Puedo? – pregunto Bella dudosa entre lo que quería hacer.

\- Soy todo tuyo cielo – dijo Edward acercándose a Bella quien estiro su mano y coloco un dedo sobre su glande haciendo una ligera presión en el orificio de este provocando un gruñido de los labios de Edward y otra gota de líquido pre-seminal.

Con un poco más de confianza Bella cerró toda su mano alrededor del miembro cálido y adornado de venas que tanta fascinación le causaba.

Con movimientos temblorosos y torpes comenzó con un sube y baja ejerciendo de vez en vez un poco más de presión arrancando gruñidos de los labios de Edward quien solo se dejó hacer mientras se echaba hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos disfrutando como nunca en su vida de las maravillas de las manos de Bella.

\- Por dios Bella detente – dijo Edward algunos minutos después de deliciosa tortura mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Bella.

\- ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? – pregunto a su vez Bella tratando de analizar lo que estaba haciendo mal, tal vez fuera el que aún no se lo llevaba a la boca.

\- Por el contrario cielo, lo estás haciendo demasiado bien y no quiero terminar en tu mano sino dentro de ti – dijo Edward cubriendo el cuerpo de Bella con su suyo para después apoderarse de sus labios.

Bella estaba fascinada con las sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo, sentía que ardía pero aun así no era una sensación incomoda más bien era como una necesidad que sabía tendría que cubrir con el cuerpo glorioso de Edward quien degustaba a gusto la parte de piel que tenía a su alcance mientras sus manos vagaban libremente por todo su cuerpo entreteniéndose de más en sus pechos y sus piernas, pero sin tocar su tan anhelante sexo.

\- Por favor Edward – pidió Bella en una súplica mientras trataba de obtener un poco de roce con su miembro que parecía que solo se burlaba de ella dándole ligeros toques.

\- ¿Qué quieres pequeña? – pregunto Edward haciéndose el inocente.

\- Te quiero a ti dentro de mí ya – dijo Bella agarrando con fuerza el miembro de Edward acercándolo a su entrada – hazlo ya – exigió Bella.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo Edward dio un solo empujón enterrándose de golpe entre las piernas de Bella quien soltó un fuerte gemido mezcla con un grito.

\- Todo va a pasar mi amor – dijo Edward besando dulcemente los labios de Bella para distraerla y a él mismo y comenzar a moverse duro y rápido como quería.

\- Ya Edward, sigue – dijo Bella algunos momentos después, cuando sintió que la incomodidad la abandonaba para dejarle solo la sensación de sentirse llena y deseosa de que Edward comenzara con su balanceo de caderas que la hicieran perder la cordura.

Edward no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces para comenzar a moverse dentro del cuerpo estrecho y húmedo de su amada, mientras su mente vagaba en lo que pudo haber disfrutado tiempo atrás cuando ella solo se le fue a ofrecer mientras que al mismo tiempo entendía que ese era el momento perfecto para hacerla suya, porque ya era suya y no permitiría que nadie la alejara de su lado.

Poco a poco ambos cuerpos comenzaron a exigir más y más de movimiento hasta que las estocadas de Edward eran irregulares pero rápidas y profundas dejando alucinad a Bella quien sentía como un nudo se formaba en su bajo vientre amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento.

\- Vamos Bella vente para mí – dijo Edward que comenzaba a sentir como las paredes que aprisionaban el cuerpo de Edward impidiéndole moverse con la rapidez que él deseaba, pero que al mismo tiempo estaban matándolo de placer, un placer inimaginable que le estaba arrancado los últimos resquicios de cordura.

De esa manera ambos llegaron de la mano al nirvana del éxtasis total fundidos como un solo ser, tan en cuerpo como en alma, porque de ahora en adelante solo serían uno solo.

No sabían lo que les depararía el destino, pero si sabían que lo enfrentarían juntos y que ese era el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Bella no se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado, amaba con locura a Edward y ahora estaba completamente segura de que él también la amaba a ella de misma manera entregada y sin restricciones.

 **Buenas madrugas, antes que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por la demora pero ya estoy de nuevo por** **acá** **dándoles** **lata con el final de esta pequeña historia que espero y sea de su agrado, si es que aun hay alguien por** **aquí** **.**

 **No me queda nada mas que agradecerles su paciencia, muchas gracias y hasta la** **próxima** **.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
